


Игра с огнем

by Grey_creature, WTF_Brock_Rumlow



Series: Тексты G – PG-13 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_creature/pseuds/Grey_creature, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Brock_Rumlow/pseuds/WTF_Brock_Rumlow
Summary: таймлайн между фильмами "Тор-2" и "Капитан Америка: Зимний Солдат"





	Игра с огнем

**Author's Note:**

> таймлайн между фильмами "Тор-2" и "Капитан Америка: Зимний Солдат"

— Мы с Джейн расстались.  
Опа. А вот об этом точно пока еще никто не знал. Не то чтобы Броку было особенно интересно, с чего бог грома бросил унылую зануду, — ни сисек, ни рожи, — но роль близкого приятеля обязывала поинтересоваться:  
— И кто кого бросил?  
Никто не сказал, что приятели должны сочувствовать, гладить по головке, заплетать косички, — хотя ради близких отношений с Тором Брок был готов заплести тому хоть десять кос, вряд ли это намного сложнее тактики боевой операции, — и вытирать сопли. Тор ожидаемо гордо вскинулся.  
— Я, разумеется.  
Брок хмыкнул.  
— И почему?  
— Да скучно с ней! Поговорить не о чем! Ничего не знает, ничего ей не интересно. Рассказываю о «кровавом орле», так уши зажимает и отворачивается, как в Йотунхейме бился, тоже слушать не хочет. Один Радужный Мост на уме да как он работает! Пусть Хеймдалля спрашивает! И пиво не пьет! Пойдем, выпьем!  
Вот как раз пиво Брок тоже не очень любил. Но чего не сделаешь ради голубых глаз, светлых волос, — Брок всегда был неравнодушен к мощным блондинам, — и близких, очень близких отношений с существом из другого мира, которое при желании способно разнести твой вдребезги. И от того, что Тор не понимает, не осознает, что трахается с командиром боевой группы, обученной убивать существ из других миров, у Брока подрагивали нервы в легком, но потрясающем возбуждении. Не привычным умеренным откликом адреналина на боевых операциях — чем-то другим. Тем, что Брок оставлял исключительно для личного пользования.  
Игра с огнем. Возможно, когда-нибудь для Брока это плохо кончится. Но не сейчас.


End file.
